deadfrontier2fandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary
Dead Frontier's Bestiary: When you first venture into the city, zombies appear infrequently and are easy to kill as you move into the higher level areas, however, progressively tougher zombies will appear, some easily identifiable by their unique, mutated body types, and others may sprint at you enraged when you least expect it. The health points of all infected stated here is only at the best accuracy from the actual health value. There are also several factors, like all kinds of movement (note that movement attracts infected individually) and fighting noise, that will increase "Aggro" (Aggression), or more exactly, the number of zombies that may spawn nearby. Important Notes * Zombie health and experience values get changed every now and then due to Nerotonin-4 mutations. Take these values as estimates, not facts. * Silent weapons like Melee Weapons and Pistols are recommended for use, to keep aggro low. Four Stages of Zombie Behavior * Crawling state''' is the state wherein the zombie may be injured by the player and sent to the floor or may be set by default when disturbed by the player. This is the only state that can be produced by player damage, once in this state, they proceed at their lowest speed.'' * ''Calm state is the state wherein the zombies are walking very slowly and not paying any attention to trespassing survivors. They proceed at their second lowest speed and often stagger randomly.'' * ''Disturbed state is the state wherein the zombies are disturbed because either the player got too close to a zombie, entered it's line of sight or shot a bullet near one; making them notice the nearby player. They proceed to move on their third slowest speed.'' * ''Enraged state is the state wherein the zombies are angered and sprints toward the players gradually taking small walking breaks in between sprints. Occasionally in higher difficulty areas zombies may be enraged by default once they detect the player. They proceed to move at their fastest speed.'' NOTE: Certain zombies such as worms and crows have different states. Crows are found to be in the calm state until disturbed by the player, sending them into an enraged state, and worms once spawned are immediately enraged by default, unless the player is sneaking. Current Zombie Population This is the first generation of zombies to be introduced to Dead Frontier 2. The longer time the virus is allowed to remain in the host, the more likely the host will mutate and become more lethal. The following summaries do not discount melee as an efficient form of combat against the undead. What is trying to be stressed is that long-ranged combat is usually the safest alternative, as the claws, blades, and teeth of the undead are not often able to reach the distance of a bullet. It is generally best to attack zombies in groups or to have a varied arsenal. '''''Infected The regular zombies are the most common kind of enemy that can be found in the world. While these are some of the weakest zombies to be found, they pose a threat to even the most experienced survivors. Notes: *''Increased damage taken from players that acquired the Exterminator skill.'' *Certain infected can vomit toxic waste at the player that deal 7 damage and adds the "bacterial poisoning" debuff . Status Afflicting '''Infected' ''These enemies are more powerful and deadly than the regular zombies. (With the exception of crows and worms) They can make short work of inexperienced survivors, especially in large groups. Worms begin to appear when entering level 5 zones, and crows starting in level 10 zones. All other special infected can be found in zones with a difficulty level of 15 and beyond. (The exception to this is bosses, special infected may be found as a boss in lower level zones.) Notes: *''Increased damage taken from players that acquired the Exterminator skill.'' *Try to a''void getting damaged by them, since they have the ability to inflict debuffs that sap player's HP.'' *Some bacterial and burning zombies have auras that are dangerous to the player as they can inflict damage and give debuffs on contact. Take them out using ranged weapons to be safe. *Bacterial aura inflicts 6 damage, while burning aura does 8. *Irradiated infected have boosted HP, bloody infected deal more damage per hit and bacterial infected are faster. *In level 25 / 30 areas, infected are more dangerous, have +50% HP, do 35% more damage, are more likely to vomit and run longer. They also grant 50% more experience by killing them. Mutated Bosses are rare enemies that can be found inside buildings behind key locked doors and occasionally in random rooms. They usually have a considerable amount of health points, and deal significantly higher damage per hit. Some bosses have the ability to perform special attacks, and may require a special combat plan to take down.' ''Notes: * They drop items (Weapons or Clothing) upon death. Typically of Rare or Elite(albeit harder to acquire) quality. * Increased damage taken from players that acquired the Hunter skill. * In the level 25 and 30 zones, these bosses are in bloody, burned, irradiated, or infection versions, are much faster, have more HP and do much more damage per hit, Irradiated having the most health, and bloodied bosses doing the most damage. * Burned and infected bosses have a chance to spawn with auras, just like their infected counterparts. * If you want to see guides on how to deal with them, visit the Zerolife channel on Youtube: * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZRlN7r3GRrvBMXUpBymlAw Here's a fun little Dead Frontier 2 Bestiary Book to read about the Mutated enemies and their lore: Page1+2.png|Mutated Bestiary - Mother Page3+4.png|Mutated Bestiary - Fingers Page5+6.png|Mutated Bestiary - Choir Page9+10.png|Mutated Bestiary - Roid Hulk Page7+8.png|Mutated Bestiary - Tendril Infected Bestiary.png|Infected Bestiary - Male + Female Or you can play the DF2 Bestiary Book game and flick through the pages of the book yourself at: https://simmer.io/@vadearlst/dead-frontier-2-bestiary-book :D